Assassin's Creed: Lydia
by Haiden Harkenoff
Summary: Si vous pouviez remonter le temps jusqu'à l'époque d'Assassin's Creed 1 et être aux côtés d'Altair Ibn La-Ahad, que ferez-vous? L'histoire commence directement dans la citadelle de Masyaf. Lydia Dixon, le personnage principal, une fille de nos jours, découvrira le monde des croisades et développera un lien puissant avec Altair, sans danger? (les reviews sont appréciés):)
1. Reconnaissance

(Première fanfic que je publie, soyez indulgent :) ça m'a pris tout mon courage)

**1. Reconnaissance**

_Sitôt arrivée, la jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. "La citadelle de Masyaf... elle est telle que dans les livres..."_

Lydia passa l'arche qui mena à la grande salle des bibliothèques et, jetant un vaste regard à l'endroit riche de connaissances, un sourire émerveillé étira ses lèvres. La présence des gardes Assassin ne semblait nullement l'incommoder, ils étaient une pièce du décor pour elle, une pièce de l'Histoire. Ceux-ci ne semblèrent pas la remarquer non plus. Elle releva son capuchon d'un geste nonchalant et s'approcha d'une des innombrables bibliothèques avec un ardent désir de lecture. "Je suis morte et je suis au paradis", pensa t-elle avec humour. Elle effleura des doigts la surface de plusieurs livres avant d'arrêter son index sur un livre épais à la reliure rouge sang. Elle le retira de la bibliothèque avec délicatesse et observa sa couverture. Un titre en lettres dorées y était inscrit, mais elle ne put en déchiffrer les mots, la calligraphie ayant une forme dont elle ne connaissait pas.

"De l'arabe?"

Elle ouvrit le livre et tourna les pages jaunâtres avec une certaine déception. Tous les livres de la salle devaient être en arabe, toutes ces connaissances dont elle ne pourrait pas accéder...décevant. Elle replaça le livre avec un soupir.

"Dommage, mais peut-être qu'il y a un livre avec des images, le langage universel quoi.", pensa t-elle avec une touche d'ironie. Elle oublia presque dans l'époque où elle était, l'impression d'images était une science qui n'était pas près d'être acquise. Alors des dessins? Pourquoi pas?

Elle lança un autre regard dans les alentours. La tâche allait être fastidieuse, mais elle avait du temps devant elle. Beaucoup de temps.

** ...**

Altair sortit du jardin extérireur de Masyaf avec un sentiment de sérénité. Il venait tout juste de s'adonner à une petite séance de méditation, question de faire le point sur tout et rien, de se détendre un moment seul avec ses pensées et le calme ambiant. Passé les portes en fer ouvragé où le lierre y avait établit un empire, il sentit une présence inhabituelle, troublante. Il jeta un regard aux environs de la grande salle, scruta les gardes avec méfiance, puis il entendit un éternuement. Un petit éternuement, pas de reniflement ni d'autres sons par après.

"Comme si on voulait le retenir pour ne pas se faire repérer..."pensa Altair, les sens en alerte, sa sérénité qui l'abandonna.

Les gardes ne firent rien, mais ils adressèrent un regard à Altair qui leur témoigna leur méfiance. Altair leur fit un signe pour les dissuader d'agir. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un nouvel arrivant au sein de la Confrérie. Mais pourquoi en était-il convaincu du contraire? Ses sens ne le trompait jamais et de cela, il en était certain... Altair s'approcha à pas de loup des bibliothèques et ce qu'il vit le perturba. Il vit une jeune femme, habillée avec une tenue étrange; un pantalon bleu foncé, des chaussures d'une forme curieuse avec une sorte de coche blanche sur le côté et un chandail gris à manches longues équipé d'une capuche de même couleur. La jeune femme ouvrait des livres, en arpentait les pages puis les refermait les lèvres pincées, cherchant quelque chose qui semblait hors d'atteinte. Altair se râcla la gorge bruyamment pour que l'intruse l'entende. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui et, surprise, lâcha le livre qu'elle tenait avec un petit cri de stupeur. Altair, d'un geste vif, rattrapa le livre à quelques centimètres du sol. Il souffla un juron en arabe et replaça le livre dans la bibliothèque.

-Viens-là toi!, dit-il en lui agrippant le poignet, Qui est tu? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Lydia bégaya et balbutia une explication avec difficulté, elle était terrorisée.

** ...**

(Je sais, c'est ridiculement court pour un premier chapitre, je voulais juste vous donner petit un avant-goût)


	2. Contact

(Chapitre 2:))

-Je...je suis désolée...je ne faisais que regarder les livres...

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, dit Altair en lui empoignant l'épaule, d'où viens-tu?

L'assassin avait adoucit le ton de sa voix, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de la jeune femme si il continuait ainsi. Lydia déglutit et réfléchit un instant à ce qu'elle s'aprêtait à dire.

-Alors?, la pressa t-il, De France? D'Angletterre?

-D'Amérique du Nord...

Altair fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet endroit, et après tout le temps qu'il avait déjà consacré à l'étude profonde des rares cartes qu'il avait sous la main, il se mit à douter.

-N'essaie pas de me mentir, je ne connais pas cet endroit, d'où viens-tu?

Lydia paniqua. Elle oublia une fois de plus l'époque. Altair commenca à penser qu'elle pouvait être un espion des Templiers, l'ennemi éternel de la Fraternité des Assassin.

-Ce sont les Templiers qui t'ont envoyée ici n'est-ce pas? Que cherchais-tu dans ces livres? Des informations secrètes? Tu es bien naïve si tu croyais trouver quoi que ce soit ici.

Il lui agrippa le bras ensuite, d'une poigne de fer, il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper si facilement.

-Le Maître décidera de ton sort, espionne, je ne te garantis pas qu'il te laissera la vie sauve.

-Non! Attends laisse-moi t'expliquer je t'en prie!, lança Lydia, effrayée, je vais tout t'expliquer je te promets!

Une larme roula sur la joue de Lydia. Altair n'en fut pas indifférent. Peut-être avait-il sauté trop vite aux conclusions. Il desserra de quelque peu son emprise sur le bras de la jeune femme.

-S'il te plaît, je ne suis pas une espionne, je te le jure, je vais t'expliquer.

Un des gardes s'était approché, Altair lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui dire de retourner à son poste.

-Bien, je vais te laisser m'expliquer ce que de toute évidence je dois comprendre, mais pas ici, suis-moi sans faire d'histoire sinon je te passe la gorge au fil de ma lame, c'est clair?

Lydia hocha la tête ...

**...**

Altair l'avait amenée dans ses quartiers, à l'intérieur de la citadelle, loin des yeux et des oreilles indiscrètes. Sitôt la lourde porte de bois fermée, Lydia regarda les alentours avec un oeil scrutateur. Les quartiers de l'assassin se révélèrent assez spacieux , au fond de la grande pièce se trouvait un foyer de pierre encastré dans le mur où des cendres rougeâtres crépitaient faiblement. Un large banc de pierre était devant le foyer, un coussin bleu avec des épaisses coutures dorées gisait sur le dessus. À l'extrémité droite de la pièce , il y avait un grand lit dont la base était en bois, le couvre-lit blanc et les draps bruns, les oreillers de la même couleur que les draps. Une armoire spacieuse était disposée sur le mur attenant.À gauche un bureau, de bois également sur lequel reposait des livres, une plume et un encrier. Il y avait deux grandes fenêtres qui laissait pénétrer la lumière du jour. La tenant toujours par le bras, Altair fit asseoir Lydia sur le banc de pierre et resta debout devant elle.

-Maintenant raconte-moi ton histoire et sois claire et précise, chaque mot que tu formulera te voudra peut-être ta vie épargnée.

Lydia prit une inspiration et décida de dire la vérité.

-Je viens d'une autre époque, loin de la tienne, depuis un livre j'ai pu effectuer une sorte de transe et revenir dans le passé, ton époque donc. Nous étions en 2013 lorsque je suis partie.

Altair assimila l'information avec difficulté. Revenir dans le passé? Une autre époque?

-Comment? C'est...difficile à croire.

Lydia sortit de sa poche arrière son téléphone intelligent dernier cri et l'alluma. Altair réagit très rapidement en portant la main à son fourreau.

-Qu'est-ce?,s'écria t-il, Une arme?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une technologie de mon époque, je voulais te le montrer, pour te prouver que je dis vrai. Assoie-toi à côté de moi je vais te montrer.

Altair enleva sa main de son fourreau et s'assit précautionneusement près de Lydia. Celle-ci toucha l'écran tactile au grand étonnement d'Altair et sélectionna l'application de photographie.

-Regarde bien, dit-elle.

Elle toucha l'écran et l'appareil émit un petit "clic".

-Et maintenant...

Elle lui montra la photo prise d'elle et lui quelques secondes avant.

-Par quel prodige...

Altair prit l'appareil avec délicatesse et le bougea dans tous les sens, mais la photo ne faisais que se renverser à l'horizontale ou à la verticale.

-Recommence!, exigea t-il.

Elle répéta le procédé, Altair n'en fut que plus abasourdi.

-Alors, tu dis vrai...tu viens d'une contrée lointaine?

-Oui, plusieurs siècles nous séparent.

Altair regarda Lydia dans les yeux.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-Lydia...Lydia Dixon.


	3. Confiance

(Chapitre3:))

"_Lydia"_

Altair savoura son nom tout en plongeant son regard noisette dans celui bleu ciel de la jeune femme. Celle-ci éteigna le téléphone intelligent et le remit dans sa poche arrière.

-Et toi?

-Altair...

-C'est un beau nom, c'est la première fois que je l'entends.

-Toi aussi.

Lydia rougit imperceptiblement. Altair sourit.

-Je veux en savoir plus sur ton époque Lydia, je veux savoir ce que vous faites, je veux connaître vos coutumes, je veux tout savoir. Et je veux aussi savoir tout ce que ce petit truc rectangulaire peut faire et comment il fonctionne.

Lydia ri et répliqua:

-Entendu, mais je suis venue ici pour apprendre aussi, je veux en apprendre plus sur la Confrérie et tout le reste.

La jeune femme hésita un bref instant avant d'ajouter:

-Je veux en apprendre plus sur toi.

Altair baissa les yeux, Lydia crut le voir rougir à son tour sous sa capuche blanche.

-Entente?

Lydia lui tendit la main. Altair la lorgna du coin de l'oeil, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Lydia soupira. Elle lui prit la main et la serra en donnant un petit coup.

-Leçon numéro 1, la poignée de main...

**...**

Altair avait trouvé un moyen d'intégrer Lydia au sein de la Fraternité.

Il l'avait emmenée voir Al Mualim, le maître des Assassins et sous le regard sévère du Maître, il arriva à le convaincre qu'il prendrait Lydia sous son aile pour lui montrer les rudiments de la vie d'assassin. Lydia, un peu mal à l'aise dans les vêtements trop grand pour elle qu'Altair lui avait donné, avait incliné la tête en signe de soumission. Mualim avait acquiescé à sa requête et Lydia fut officiellement déclarée apprentie. Par contre, pour un certain temps, Altair devra partager ses quartiers avec la nouvelle apprentie, avait exigé le Maître avec un air narquois.

Altair l'avait remercié et avait prit congé.

Lydia passa ensuite une bonne partie de l'après-midi en compagnie de servantes qui lui avait fourni l'habit caractéristique des Assassins et l'avait retouché à sa taille. Des survêtements lui avait aussi été donnés, Altair ayant conté l'histoire de voleurs sur la route de Masyaf. Sitôt fait, Lydia rejoignit Altair dans le jardin extérieur. Son regard dériva vers la fontaine au milieu du jardin et les petits chemins creux de marbre qui faisait parvenir l'eau jusqu'en bas de l'endroit verdoyant.

-Lydia!

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers l'assassin qui lui servit un sourire. Les servantes avaient fait du bon travail, pensa t-il. L'habit était pareil au sien mais il accompagnait merveilleusement bien les courbes de Lydia. Celle-ci baissa la tête, un peu gênée de faire l'objet d'une telle comptemplation.

-C'est parfait..., dit Altair les yeux dans le vague.

-B...bien., mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Altair parut revenir d'un songe.

-Al Mualim n'attendra pas très longtemps avant d'exiger une démonstration de ton apprentissage, demain je commencerai à t'enseigner notre art mais pour l'instant il faudrait t'aménager un espace dans mes quartiers.

Lydia approuva d'un hochement de tête.

-Où trouvera-tu le temps pour me poser toutes les questions dont tu voulais que je réponde tout à l'heure?

-Fais-moi confiance, je le trouverai.

** . . . **

En emmenant Lydia au village de Masyaf, Altair croisa la route d'Abbas Sofian, dont celui-ci considérait Altair comme son ennemi éternel. Il s'était interposé et, juste sur le point de lancer son habituelle froide remarque, ses yeux se posèrent avec curiosité sur Lydia.

-Altair! Quelle grossièreté! Comment as-tu pu ne pas m'informer de la nouvelle venue?, lança t-il mesquinement.

-Tu n'avais pas à le savoir Abbas...

Lydia lança un regard inquiet vers Altair.

-Permets-moi de me présenter, chère, Abbas Sofian, je suis...disons...une vieille connaissance d'Altair. N'est-ce pas vieux frère? Une connaissance?

-Ça suffit Abbas! Écarte-toi et laisse nous passer, cesse de te prêter à ces gamineries.

Abbas s'écarta en regardant Altair avec sournoiserie.

-Nous nous reverrons très bientôt, chère, très bientôt.

En lançant un regard menaçant à Abbas, Altair prit doucement la main de Lydia et sur ce ils poursuivirent leur route jusqu'au village. Lydia observait partout autour d'elle sans discrimination et posait mille et une question à Altair sur absolument tout ce sur quoi son regard se posait. Il lui répondait à chaque fois avec patience et il souriait.

_"On croirait entendre un enfant avec son nouveau jouet"..._

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'atelier de l'artisan du village.

-Tu peut m'attendre ici, je reviens, dit Altair à Lydia.

-Tu es sûr?, dit-elle avec une expression insécure.

-Oui, il n'y a pas de voleurs à Masyaf, et il y a toujours des Assassins dans les parages, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ok...

Altair fronça les sourcils.

-"Ok"?

-Ça veut dire "d'accord", désolée.

Altair soupira.

-J'ai hâte que tu m'instruise à ta culture Lydia...

Il entra dans l'atelier de l'artisan. Lydia laissa passer un rire en pensant à la consternation d'Altair face aux expressions courantes de son époque et alla s'assoir sur un banc de pierre non loin de là.

_"Il s'exprime avec tellement de grand mots, on est quitte dans ce cas..."_

(La suite bientôt:)


End file.
